Days that Never Were
by AJ1ri
Summary: As Roxas lies there, both consciousness and memories fading, he has a dream of what could have been. Too bad all dreams must come to an end." A Good idea, too bad it has a lousy author. Rated for Language and unknown future. Meant to be funny, needs work


_**Days that Never Were**_

It was dark, the rain was coming down hard. The buildings blurred together. In the streets a blond haired boy in a black coat lay, barely conscious, oblivious to the gray haired man standing over him. As his vision faded something red appeared before him, but he didn't care, at that moment there was only one thing that mattered to the boy, his memories. Portions of his memories were fading, and fast. Memories of a friend, a close friend, a best friend. He valued his friendships with other, he rather perish than lose a friend, for him the only thing worse than losing a friend was forgetting one. He didn't want to forget his friend, he wanted to remember her, he will remember her! He will not lose her! He will not let her vanish! He won't forget...

"...Xion."

* * *

"Endless dreams of what could have been, trying to escape reality, but you can't sleep forever, that's the basic idea, but what should I write?"

A black haired man questioned himself in front of a computer. This man was trying to write a fan fiction story for the popular series Kingdom Hearts. He already possessed a good idea for a story, the problem was he couldn't get it past an idea. He wished to tell the story of Roxas struggling subconsciously to remember Xion after his defeat by Riku, but each dream scenario he came up with he found flaws with.

"School Scenario? No, who'd be his parents, Saix and Larxene?" He shivered at the thought of either of them as parents, there kids would be seriously messed up.

"Hm, maybe Roxas, the traveling hero, and Xion, the damsel on the run from the evil Organization? No, I refuse to make Xion a helpless damsel, that's Namine's role. Hm, maybe travelers Roxas and Xion run into Namine and help her escape the Organization, that might work, I'll need to come back to this later."

"Oh, a Harem story would be nice! He could have Xion and Namine to start, but who else? Ollete's a good choice. Larxene maybe?" The young author fell eerily silent as the youtube playlist he was playing reached the song _Hikari Sasushou_, the theme of the anime _**Murder Princess**_.

"... I think my heart just stopped." He fell silent once more, but it seemed he had noticed the song and was thinking now.

"Larx is deffinately a murder princess so a parody replacing the princess and the mercenary with Xion and Larx respectively could work, and Kairi and Namine could be the twin android sisters! ...but do I really want to put Larxene in Xion's body?"

"Perhaps a Mahou Shojo dream? But how many guys dream of magical girls? What am I saying, that's not as pathetic as spending ten minutes trying to shut off an alarm clock just to wake up and realize it was just a dream! ...man, even my dreams suck. Though I think Roxas and Xion would make a cute _Pretty Cure_ duo, and I finally accomplish my desire to force some other guy to become a Cure for my own amusement! ...I basically just admitted to watching _Pretty Cure_ didn't I? Well, at least no one heard me." ...You wish.

"I'm always up for some shojo ai, but Roxas is too innocent for that... plus the fangirls may kill me if I give Roxas those kind of dreams. Latter I should look up some Xion X Namine fan fiction... and maybe some with Kairi and Yuffie."

The obvious loser sat in deep thought... for about three seconds.

"Now that I think about it, any thing I write will just be a parody or crossover, or some thing along those lines. Screw it, I'll just turn _Chain of Memories_ into a _Yugioh_ ripoff... dam it! _C o M_ doesn't have Xion in it! But now that I think about it, Roxas doesn't even know Namine at this point, but I guess she could be in there either by her own power or either Xion's or Sora's memories. Wait! I'm getting off track! What am I going to write..."

The two bit author wanabe finnally shut up long enough for me to narate. He was now staring at his moniter. As he spoke aloud to himself like the lunatic he is, he didn't notice he was typing every thing he heard, what was his own voice.

"I can't believe I typed all that, now I have to delete it before some one finds it, don't want any one stealing my ideas after all, and I'd be too ashamed to show my face if anyone found out I watch _Pretty Cure_."

He moved the cursor to the bottom of the screen to hit delete. Poor fool. He hit 'Post'.

* * *

**AN:** _The original author note gave a different idea, a loser fan fic author decides to write a KH fan fic that every one will enjoy, but each of his attempt fail, the tricky part will be to make the failures humourous. This first try isn't too good, but it's a start. If any one feels like making a suggestion, go ahead, either through reveiw or a PM._

_I edited most of the original AN into the story, except for the one part below, I felt it was perfect the way it was._

_

* * *

Parodies and/or Xovers_

My last idea, more towards the Xovers actually. The series that I considered were Gundams, Harvest Moon, and Code Geass. I am clueless how to make an interesting story out of Harvest Moon, scraped it. Code Geass, when KH has a Death Note world, than I'll introduce Sora to Lelouch. Gundams...a giant robot with a Keyblade? Nah! However, now that I think about it, putting Roxas, Xion, and Namine in Aquarion should be interesting, I wonder how Nobodies would react using orgasmic giant robots? Hm? Why is there a rising fear in my heart? All I'm doing is introducing orgasmic giant robots to Kingdom Hear... oh crap.

* * *

Please R&R or you'll be confronted by the demon slayer who slayed over 1000 demons! ...or was under a 1000 demons? Hey! A KH/Disgaea cross over would be cool! Pure, innocent Sora and, the succubus who frightens actual succubus, Etna! They would make an interesting duo.


End file.
